1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, and, more particularly, to a tubing layout for an ink jet printer having an off-carrier system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink jet printers are well known. One common type of ink jet printer uses a replaceable print cartridge having a printhead and a supply of ink contained within the cartridge. The printhead is installed in a printhead carrier, which positions the printhead along a printing zone. When the supply of ink contained within the print cartridge is depleted, the print cartridge is disposed and a new print cartridge is installed in the printhead carrier. In contrast, a continuous ink refill system delivers ink through supply tubes from a refillable off-carrier ink supply tank to an ink jet printhead positioned on the printhead carrier.
Constant fluid communication between the ink tank and the printhead is maintained by way of flexible tubes. The flexible tubes may be singular for a single color printhead or there may be multiple tubes disposed in a parallel manner to supply multiple colors of ink to a multi-color printhead. As the ink supply is depleted, needed ink is replaced in the ink tank by the operator, thereby renewing the ink supply in the off-carrier system.
As the printhead traverses the print area, printing ink on a print medium, such as paper, the flexible tubes move along with the printhead causing the tubes to variously curve and flex.
One problem with flexing ink supply tubes is that a considerable amount of vertical room is needed to accommodate the flexing and curved connections of the tubes to the printhead.
What is needed in the art is an apparatus that reduces the vertical displacement of flexible ink tubes.
The present invention provides an apparatus for guiding and partially restraining flexible ink tubing of off-carrier type printers.
The invention, in one form thereof, is directed to an ink jet printer including a frame, at least one flexible ink tube and a trough connected to the frame. The trough has a longitudinal length oriented in a first direction and a planar ink tube receiving portion oriented at an acute angle from a vertical axis. At least a portion of the flexible ink tube is disposed along at least a portion of the planar ink tube receiving portion.
The invention, in another form thereof, is directed to an ink jet printer mid-frame assembly including a mid-frame, a mid-frame upper portion connected to the mid-frame for mounting a plurality of star wheels and an ink tubing trough having an edge portion connected to the mid-frame upper portion. The ink tubing trough having a planar ink tube receiving portion.
The invention, in yet another form thereof, is directed to a method of supporting a flexible ink tubing in an ink jet printer including the steps of: providing an ink tubing trough having an edge portion connected to a mid-frame upper portion; orienting a planar ink tube receiving portion of the ink tubing trough at an acute angle from a vertical axis; and directing the flexible ink tubing to contact the planar ink tube receiving portion as a printhead is repositioned in the ink jet printer.
The invention, in yet still another form thereof, is directed to an ink jet printer including a mid-frame for supporting a sheet of print medium, a mid-frame upper portion connected to the mid-frame, the mid-frame upper portion mounting a plurality of star wheels and an ink tubing trough connected to the mid-frame upper portion, the ink tubing trough having a planar ink tube receiving portion.
An advantage of the present invention is that the flexible tubing that supplies ink to an ink printhead has a reduced vertical travel thereby enhancing the transport of ink.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the tubing trough coacts with the mid-frame upper portion to provide additional strength thereto, thereby enhancing the flatness of the print media during printing.